Johnny Cage Death and Rebirth
by Xanthor
Summary: The story of when Johnny Cage came back to life during the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Fiasco -- A little CageBlade romance please R


Mortal Kombat and all it's character and affiliates, ever created, going to be created, have been though have, or is ever going to be thought of, for movies, TV, video games, posters and any other media invented, yet to be invented in this world or the next belong to whoever the hell owns them

I wrote the story though…....GO ME!!

Review…please…...WHY WONT YOU REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?

:…(

________________________________________________________

"NO!!!!" Sonya cried out.  She watched as the body of Johnny Cage fell to the ground, dead.  Sonya's screams turned cries as she watched the body of her companion lay there, lifeless.

"Too easy!" The booming voice declared with pride.

Johnny's friends and companions look towards his killer.  Shao Kahn stood their laughing triumphantly.  

Liu Kang rage began to grow.

"I'll kill you!!" Liu yelled.  He began to transfer his rage into strength. Liu began to step forward.  Suddenly a brisk hand stopped him.  Raiden shook his head no.  

Raiden summoned his power and erected a lightning barrier.

"GO!!" Raiden yelled, "RUN!!"

Kitana ran up and grabbed Sonya.

"Johnny died saving us," She said, as she spoke quickly, "Don't let him down.  Don't let Johnny down."

Sonya and Kitana got up and ran backward into the temple.  Liu quickly followed.  Raiden turned to Shao Kahn.

"You will not succeed." He declared as he began to back into the temple. "The mortals will win."  

Raiden lowered his barrier, dashed into the temple, and with a single lightning ball, destroyed the temple's entrance.

********

Shao Kahn laughed.  Using his powers, Shao placed Johnny's dead body on a stone pedicel. Shao turned and laughed.

"Let the extermination continue," The Emperor declared, "And let ever fighter for the realm of earth suffer like this Johnny Cage has."

**************************************************************

* Several days later *

Shao Kahn stood at the remains of the destroyed temple of the Order of the Light, his hands, facing upwards.  Shao was summoning all of his power.  

"Let the merger," Shao declared as the power erupted from his hands, "BEGIN!!"

His laughed erupted as the world began to drastically change.  The realms of earth and the Outworld realm began to merge.

****

Raiden stood as he watched the realms merge.

"Something's wrong." He declared

"No Shit," Jax said, "Earth has just gone to hell, literally."

"No," Raiden said with a pause, "There is something else."

****

Nightwolf, sitting and meditating by a sacred fire with his tribes Shaman, suddenly got hit with a sudden jolt.

"Yes Nightwolf," The Shaman declared, "I felt it to.  Do you know what it is?"

"The path to the afterlife has been blocked," Nightwolf declared.  Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face, "Or in other words, VICTORY!"

*******************************************************************  
  


Conciseness returned to his body, but his memories had not.  He stood up and got off a stone pedicel.  He could feel his body rapidly healing.  He neck was however was still flopping all over.  He grabbed his head, and snapped his neck back into place. Suddenly he was hit by a flashback.

He was beaten and bruised, and trapped in a headlock.  
  


"You weak pathetic fool." The booming voice of his enemy declared.  With a sharp movement, his enemy snapped his neck.

He fell to the floor as the memory and the pain came crashing back to him.  Tears began to form in his eyes from the pain.  Memories began to attack his body as his mind was swamped with his past feelings and pain.  One memory suddenly sprung up.

"Sonya Blade!" he gasped

****

His mind was chaotic as he stumbled around the remains of the earth.  He looked around, slowly as his memories began to organize.  Unfortunately, he was still unable to form a clear memory.  He stumbled down the streets.

"Over there!" A voice boomed

He turned to see a group of people, killing innocent people.  There were 10 fighters, each various and multiple weapons.

"Kill him." A voice called out, "He's a defender of the realm."

The 10 fighters turned toward the defender and prepared to attack. 

The first attacker ran forward, attacking with a staff.  The Defender, acting on instinct, caught the staff, pulled it away, and used it against his attacker.  The Defender began to use the staff to defend himself.  He was able to use the staff with such grace and ferocity.  Suddenly, the Defender grabbed and attacker and instinctively grabbed a pair of nun-chucks.  The Defender dropped the staff, and found he was more comfortable with his newfound weapon.  Within minutes, all ten of the Defender's attackers were defeated.

"Just like 'Deadly Wind,'" The Defender said to himself.

"I hated that movie," A brisk voice declared.  The new opponent walked out of the shadows. "You were horrible in it, 'Mr. Actor.'" 

The actor's new opponent was tall, strong, red ninja.  The Defender could sense a great deal of power emitting from the red ninja.

"Who the hell are you?" The Actor asked

"I am Ermac," The Ninja replied, "The hidden Ninja. And you, will die in the name of Shao Kahn."

"Too late Ninja," The Defender declared, "I'm already dead."

Ermac leapt forward and dropkicked the Actor, sending him flying into the wall situated across the street.  The Actor crashed into the stonewall, creating a large indent.

The Defender ran forward launching several kicks and punches.  Ermac easily blocked the oncoming attacks and easily countered.  Ermac tossed aside the Defender.  

"Come on," Ermac said mockingly, "You were better in 'Feet of Fury,' honestly."

Puzzled, the Defender rose to his feet.  Ermac leapt forward with a spinning kick. The Defender, suddenly getting his edge back, fell into the splits and punched Ermac's groin.  Ermac double over in pain as the Defender jumped to his feet nailed the red ninja with a solid uppercut.  

Suddenly the Defender was hit with a flashback.

He was in a fight.  Standing in front of him was a Gigantic, orange, muscle racked fighter.  The fighter had four arms and was overpowering him.  The Defender fell into the splits and punched the orange fighter square in the groin.

The Defender snapped back to reality.  Ermac regained his composure as he faced the Defender.  The ninja stared at his opponent and suddenly disappeared.  He reappeared behind the Actor and smashed him across the street.  The Defender barely had enough time to dodge Ermac soaring fireball.  The Defender charged at Ermac.  Ermac only pointed at the Defender and using telekinesis, lifted the Defender into the air and slammed him into the far wall.

"You'll never beat me Actor," Ermac spoke, "I have watched you since the first tournament."

Suddenly it all made sense.  Ermac lunged at the Defender and launched a series of kicks and punches.  The Defender easily blocked the oncoming attacks.  The attacker went on continuously with both sides attacking, and not laying a hit.  Suddenly, the Defender spotted his opening, and connected with a spinning backhand punch.  Ermac stumbled back as the Defender nailed the ninja with a spinning roundhouse kick.  Ermac crashed into the wall.  The Defender fired a green glowing ball, which crashed into the wall.  The ball exploded and Ermac was showed with stones and debris.  Ermac erupted with power as Ermac tossed all the stone off of his body.  The ninja looked up to see the Defender charging full speed straight at him.

"Shadow Kick!!" The Defender yelled.  He leapt into a flying drop kick.  The kick's speed grew greatly that it formed a green power shadow behind his body.   The kick crashed into Ermac chest, landing a crushing blow.

The Defender was hit with another flashback.  His opponent was a ninja like Ermac, except his uniform was yellow and his eyes burned with the Fires of Hell.  The Defender hit the yellow ninja with a powerful Green Shadow Kick.

The Defender snapped back into reality.  There, leaning of the wall, on the brink of passing out, slumped the red ninja.

The Actor walked over and grabbed the ninja head.  He pushed it to the side, and punched it at full power.

"Fatality!"  He yelled as the neck snapped from the power of the punch.

The Defender walked over to a cloth store that was across the street.  He kicked the glass and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

"You never could beat me." He declared as he put on the sunglasses, smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm Johnny Cage!"

********************************************************************

"Look out!!" Sonya yelled as a foot crashed into Jax's chest.  Jax crashed back into the wall.  Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Raiden and Liu were fighting off Shao Kahn's army on the top of the remains of Hoover Damn.  The champions of the realm were fighting against Mileena, Baraka, Jade, Sheeva, and the wizard himself Shang Tsung.

With Mileena and Sheeva already defeated, the defenders watched as the wizard retreated in a cloud of dust.  Liu was busy dealing with the wizard, while Baraka and Jade were causing havoc.  Jade speed and Baraka's bloodlust created a lethal combination for the defenders of the realm of Earth.  Jade dashed forward, speared her staff into the damn, and used it to propel her forward as she kicked both Jax and Kitana, separating them from Sonya.  Jade and Baraka both turned on Sonya, nailing her with from one kick to another from both fighters.  Suddenly Baraka's knees buckled as they were kicked out from behind.  Baraka was spun around to come in contact with a solid right hook.

" Get off Her." A voice cried as he grabbed Baraka and flung him off the side of the damn.   Baraka fell for several minutes before crashing to the bottom of the dry damn.

Sonya, ceasing the distraction, leapt into a handstand, grabbed Jade's leg with her legs, flipper her to the ground, and using the firm grip in her legs, snapped the female warriors neck.  

Shang Tsung, noticing his companions had been defeated, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The defender of Earth turned to see their savoir.  There standing on the damn, with the sun setting behind him, with his arms crossed, sunglasses on, and decked out in the lastest thread, was Johnny Cage.

"Johnny!!" Sonya yelled as she hugged Johnny and gave him a long kiss.  She broke the kiss and slugged Johnny with a solid right hook. "That's for dying on me you basterd."

Sonya laughed as she hugged Johnny again.

"Great to see you," Liu said as he shook his hand

"Damn Bitch," Jax said, "I though you was toast?"

"He was." Raiden said as he bowed to the returning fighter, "But when Shao Kahn merged the realms, he blocked the path to the afterlife."

"So the moment that Shao Kahn is defeated, Johnny soul will leave his body and cross over?" Kitana asked

"It's nice to see you too, beautiful." Johnny chuckled.

"Unfortunately," Raiden spoke, "His soul will."

"So what do we do?" Jax asked

"Well if we don't do anything," Liu spoke, "Shao Kahn will win and Earth will be destroyed forever."

Johnny smiled.

"We live the final act." He declared, "We camp out for the night, then in the morning, we save the world."

The 6 fighters walked to a nearby abandoned town. There they found some empty houses and prepared to camp for the night.

 "I've got 6 beds ready" Jax declared.

"Were only going to need 5," Sonya spoke, as she and Johnny walked to the room they had set aside for themselves.

***********************************************************************************

* The next day *

"Is everybody ready?" Raiden asked, He turned to Johnny,  "You ready?"

Johnny nodded.

Raiden summoned his power, and in a flash was teleported to the Temple of the Order of Light.

Standing in front of them stood the enemy.         Sindel, Shao's queen; Mintaro, Prince Goro's replacement; Kano, the underworld leader; Noob Saibot,  the unknown warrior; and Shao Kahn, the dark emperor himself.

"I have to deal with the Elder Gods," Raiden said as he began to vanish, "Let mortal Kombat begin."

Sindel turned to her daughter and leapt forward.

Jax dashed forward and tackled Mintaro head on.

Sonya kicked Kano square in the face.

Noob Saibot intercepted Liu and attacked him full force.

Johnny looked at Shao Kahn and smiled,

"Let's make this Hollywood," Johnny spoke as he removed his shades, "Asshole."

"I will kill you." Shao Kahn declared.

"I'm already dead," The Actor declared, "I have nothing to lose."

Kahn tackled Johnny with a super shoulder.  Johnny flew backwards and collided with the wall.  Johnny dropkicked the emperor and followed up with several punches and kick.  Each blow landed causing significant damage.

"Shadow Punch!" Johnny yelled as he nailed Kahn with green powered uppercut.  Kahn flew backwards.  He regained his balance and smashed Cage with a energy hammer and follow up by smashing his with a fireball.  

Cage turned around and fired two energy balls at Shao.  The collided with his chest and exploded.  Johnny smiled as he dash forward at top speed.

"Super Shadow Kick!"  Johnny foot collided with the chest of the emperor.  The energy Johnny emitted from his power kick glowed bright red.

"Super Shadow Punch." Johnny yelled as his fist glowed red as he punched Kahn.

Kahn fell to his knees.  Johnny looked around the temple.  Each of his friends had defeated their opponents.  His friends look at him and nodded.

"Finish brother," Jax yelled

"Just like your movie, man." Liu said.

Johnny looked at the woman he loved.  Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded.

"I love you Johnny." She cried out

"I love you too, Babe." Johnny yelled back.

Johnny stepped back.  He aimed for his Kahn head.

"Shadow Kick!"  

His foot collided with Kahn head.  One single blow ended the whole ordeal.

In a flash the two realms separated.

Johnny looked at his friends.

"I've got to go now." Johnny said.  He leaned in and gave Sonya one last passionate kiss. "I love you babe, and hopefully I won't see you in heaven anytime soon."

In a flash Johnny soul departed from his body and flew towards the afterlife.

Sonya cried as she whispered to herself, "I love you two Johnny Cage."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the Ending……kinda rushed I know

Hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
